My Secret
by Random925
Summary: Cammie has a secret that no one but her parents and Mr. Solomon know of. Will her friends find out? Will they understand why she kept it from them? This is my first fanfic. DISCLAIMER THE GALLAGHER SERIES IS OWNED BY ALLY CARTER.
1. Chapter 1

_~Dream~I was sitting in my closet with the door close sobbing. I saw light come through a crack of someone opening the door. It was Will. "Cam, you have to come out sometime. I miss your smile. I promise I'll find him. I will always protect you." I looked in his eyes. I could tell he was telling the truth. _

I don't believe in promises anymore. That day ten years ago made me grow up fast. The day my dad went MIA. I look at the chameleon locket I was wearing. I opened it and looked at the two people I missed with my whole heart. "Cammie! It's time for breakfast!"

I closed my locket with a snap and put on my mask. I could never let my friends find out about Will. I stood up and straightened my sheets on my bed. I threw on my uniform and hoped that Macey wouldn't notice the wrinkles on it. Knowing Macey it would happen within the first two seconds she saw me. I caught up with Bex within 11.2 seconds at the bottom of the stairs. She looked at me and stated, "You know Macey is going to strangle you for wearing that when it's wrinkled."

"She loves me too much to strangle me. Tie me up and torture me with makeup, that I would not put past her." I noticed that someone was walking behind us. I saw a secret passageway and roughly pushed Bex into the passageway and followed her. "What the heck was that for!?" Bex screamed at me. I simple nodded my head at the air vent next to the entrance and motioned for her to be quiet.

"I don't think they know about it yet. Do you think Cammie is suspecting any thing?...that would be a problem. Have you heard anything about him yet? That too bad. I think she misses him. He was the closest thing to her after….Yeah your right. Well I have to go to breakfast now. Bye." Mr. Solomon slipped his phone in his pocket, and continued on by and entered the grand hall. Bex turned to me with a perplexed look on her face. "Do you know what he was talking about?"

"Nope. I wonder if he will tell us eventually." I lied without her noticing. Mr. Solomon might want to have another lesson on noticing things. "The only thing I do know at this moment is that if we don't get a move on, all the food with be eaten.

We rushed into the grand hall, grabbed our waffles, and sat down by Macey and Liz. Macey looked at me and sighed. "I'm going to have to torture you with makeup again before you learn." I looked at Macey and smirked, "You're going to have to catch me first." Before I had the chance to run, Liz asked, "Cam, can you help me with hacking into the CIA's top files. I think I'm on to something." I nodded and ran out the door and into another passageway that lead me straight into our dorm. I grabbed my books and went to Cov. Op. class. I decided it was time to get a straight answer about what happened to my brother.


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot the disclaimer. The Gallagher Girl Series is Ally Carter's. Not mine. Thanks to all the reviewers for reviewing. **

I walked right to the door that leads to the Cov. Ops classroom. I am debating how I should go about asking Mr. Solomon. _I could always barge in the room and yell at him till he tells me. Nah that won't get me far. _I leaned up against the wall. _Maybe I should sneak up on him tie him to a chair, give him truth serum, and ask him that way. _A part of me started to think that if just talk to him, he may tell me. _Well, there's no better way to find out than to just ask him._ I decided. I take a deep breath, open the door, and step in. I look around but I can't see him. I make sure to go up to the shadows in the corners to make sure he's not hiding.

"Are you looking for me Ms. Morgan?" I turn around quickly and see Mr. Solomon looking at me with a smirk on his face. "Why else would I be here." I said with a smirk of my own.

"You're acting more like your father every day." Mr. Solomon stated. His eyes showed sadness for a split second, but it was so quick that I questioned myself if I actually did see it.

"About my father…" I trailed off, not quite sure how to start. I'm the only one still around that believed he is alive somewhere. I gained my courage back and continued, "Has there been any update on Will yet. I know he's been gone for a little under eight years but he said he would come back. He promised." I thought it was quite ironic that I would bring up the fact that he promised me. After all I don't believe in promises.

"There has been a rumor, and before you get your hopes up, it's just a rumor that I heard, that he was seen in Amsterdam by one of our agents there on vacation." He said making sure he cautioned me. He doesn't want to see me like he did when I was nine after Will left in search of our father. He was the one who my mother called. He is my godfather after all. I'm surprised he gave up this information so easily.

"Why are you telling me this? Don't get me wrong. I am happy you are. I'm just surprised you're telling me. Who's going to see if he's there? Do I know that agent?" I started thinking of a plan to get involved in the search.

"Don't get any ideas." He told me sternly, but mumbled in a way that only a spy could hear, "Knowing you, you already did." I smirked at him, and he continued speaking, "Please don't do anything stupid when I am done telling you this. The CIA isn't going to send anyone. He's not an official agent yet, and they have decided that it would be better to use their resources in a different way."

I looked at him in disbelief. "So we are just going to sit here when this is the first time we have heard anything on him! I can't believe it. Well if you're not going to do anything, I will!" I yelled at him.

"I didn't say We weren't going to do anything. I said the CIA wouldn't. I'm having Bex's parents look there for him since they are closer to him then we are. Anyways it may not even be him. On the other hand, are you ever going to tell your friends about him?" Joe started out sternly scolding me for not letting him finish and for not keeping my emotions in check. He said the last part more softly, showing his godfatherly side that only my mom and I see now.

"I'm sorry. It's just…It's just that I miss them both a lot. I mean I used to tell them everything. And then dad went missing and I stuck to Will like superglue. If it's even possible, we got even closer during those two years. Sure I have mom, but she doesn't believe they're alive. I can't stand her looking at me with pity. I…I don't think I can tell my friends. They will ask too many questions and if word gets out somehow, it will put Will in more danger than he is in now. Maybe someday I will tell them." I was shaking slightly as I told him this. I may be a spy, but with Joe, I was Cammie. The girl whose dad and brother were somewhere in the world. I will get them back. I have to.

"We'll have to continue this discussion later. The girls are coming down the elevator." Joe gave me a squeeze on the shoulder, and a glance filled with fatherly love before he put his teacher mask on. I sat in my chair thinking of ways to get Liz, Macey, and Bex to help me without them getting suspicious. I suddenly smiled as I thought of the perfect way.


	3. Chapter 3

Macey and Bex ran into the room, saw me, sat by me, and glared at me. They looked like they wanted to interrogate me on where I've been. Knowing them they were going to do so right there and then, but Joe cleared his throat at the front of the room.

"Tina what is the first thing I taught you?" Joe asked without any pretense.

"Notice things." Tina said without hesitation. Joe nodded his head and then said, "Macey where was I when you first entered the room.

"In the back corner, in the shadow of the filing cabinet." Macey said. The other girls in the room besides Bex and I looked at Macey in shock. Most of them hadn't noticed him there.

While Joe continued questioning random people, he started to talk to me using the system we created when I was little. It involved blinking, nose rubbing, and tapping. Our conversation went something like this.

"What did you come up with? I know that look in your eyes." Joe said.

"Liz wants me to help her hack some files because she thinks she's on to something. I decided that since the Baxter's won't find Will –don't give me that look you know they won't- I will help Liz hack the files, but the files will be ones that I will create on Will, marking him as our next Cov. Ops. Assignment that Macey, Liz, Bex, and I will go on."

"Won't the other girls think something up when it's just you girls going?"

"Well that's were having your mom being the headmistress comes in handy. They will just think that my mom is spoiling me. Or we could have some other teachers take them on random tailing assignments around the country."

"I think I could convince some of the other teachers to help. I will tell them this after supper today so that you guys will have the whole night to pack the necessities."

"That's awesome. We can't tell mom what's really happening. It will put her in a funk for the rest of the year. When we find Will, we are going to find a way to get me alone with him for a while so I can talk to him."

"We'll deal with that when that comes." Joe finished our silent conversation. To make sure he wasn't singling me out he asked me his final question. "Miss. Morgan, What is the color of socks Mr. Smith was wearing at dinner last night?"

"Green with blue pokadots." I silently laughed when he asked me that question because those were the socks I bought Mr. Smith when I first came to Gallagher. I look at Macey and Bex and they have laughter in their eyes because I had told them the story last night.

"Ladies you all passed today, but this is the most important thing I will ever teach you. If you do not learn this lesson, how will you notice when your target is not actually the one trying to blow up the mall? Get good or get dead. Onto the next important news. After supper I will be handing you files for your next field trip. Make sure to memorize them before tomorrow or else you will fail." With that final note, he turned around and walked out the door.

"I wonder what our mission will be." Bex explained excited. She was bouncing up and down in excitement for the mission. It's a good thing we have P&E next or she would be hyper for the rest of the day.

We entered the P&E barn and the equipment was all cleared off to the side excepted for the mats that covered the floors. The teacher stepped up to the center of the room and said the words that Bex loved. "Today we are sparing. Partner up."

Bex gave me a knowing looked and charged at me. She was going to try to plow me over with brute strength. I sidestepped around her and put me leg out to trip her. She did a front handspring to keep from face planting and aimed a kick at my face. I blocked the kick, and punched her in the gut. She gasped and punched me on the arm-she was aiming for my gut, but I ducked. I did a round house kick to the stomach and knocked her to the floor. For a while we were grappling on the ground, but I decided to finish it and pinned her down. She tapped out and I let her up.

"One of these times I am going to win." She was smiling like an idiot after the physical exertion. She loved exercising, but more than that, she loved a good fight. I looked over to where Macey was and she was just flattening Tina on the floor like she would flatten a mat on the floor. Macey is officially one of the best students here. She is actually better than Bex and Liz. Most people don't realize this, but she learned everything that the juniors learned in the time the juniors went from sophomores to juniors. She's amazing. Liz was just finishing her spar with Anna. She won.

Macey walked over to us with a bored expression and said, "It's time for COW." Liz came over slightly freaking out. "I didn't study for the pop quiz last night" She grabbed her flashcards from her bag and was studying them as we walked to class. The rest of the day went the same way. We went to class, learned something, and left.

During computer class, I got into the CIA site and set up a file for Will inside the file marked targets for Gallagher Assignments. I put the second highest security around it so that when Liz and I hack into it, there will be some challenge to it. If I had put the highest on the file, my friends would find out that I'm better at hacking than Liz. Now that I think about it, I hide a lot of things from my friends.

As we turn the corner towards the great hall, I made my decision. After I find Will, I will tell them my secret. After all they tell me all their secrets.

Finally we reached the great hall. I am so ready for dinner. Today was one of the wonderful days the sign read English. After we put our food on our plates, my mom walked up to the podium and said, "Good evening ladies. Tomorrow the junior class is going on a field trip to different parts of the country. They are going to be traveling in groups of fours. They are to wait after dinner for their files. Everyone enjoy your dinner and remember as much as we train you to hide your emotions, and put everyone before yourselves, there is a moment in time when you can show how you really feel, to tell someone about your problems and not just listens to theirs. Have a good night." With that she went to here spot and sat eating her dinner conversing with Joe and Professor Buckingham. I could have sworn she said that last part to me directly. I turn to my friends to listen in their conversation.

"So it's settled. After we get our files, we will hightail it to our room where Cammie and Liz will work on finding more information on our assignment while Macey and I pack all the necessities needed." Bex finished with a smile. She seems to be in a good mood today with all the smiling. Liz turned to me with a curious face.

"I wonder what level we'll have to hack into. I hope it's a challenge. Everything so far has been way too easy. I hope Macey doesn't go crazy with our clothes. She's going to dress us up like Barbies, I just know it." Liz rambled. She always rambles when she is excited. I laughed under my breath.

"Liz. Liz. Elizabeth. LIZ!" Wow she must be really excited to not hear me. "Liz I think it will be plenty hard to hack. It's Mr. Solomon after all." Liz nodded in agreement and went to catch up to Bex who was heading to the front of the great hall to get our files.

I turn to Macey and said in a no nonsense sort of tone, "I am NOT going to be your Barbie." Macey looked at me and laughed. She then turned to follow Bex and Liz out of the great hall to read the files. She said as she walked away. "You were the one that walked downstairs in a wrinkled uniform and ran away this morning." She has a good point….I guess. I sighed and followed her to our dorm where Liz and I got our files and started reading them. The first sentence of the file read. 'Your assignment is in Amsterdam.'


	4. Chapter 4

'_Your assignment is in Amsterdam. Your target's name is Will. Picture is attached. You are to find and tail him through the city. Your mission is to find out where he is staying, and/or if he is traveling with him. His code name is salamander. Your covers are to act like spoil rich heiresses on a field trip with your teacher (Mr. Solomon) as your chaperone. You will use your first names with different last names. Cameron will be Cameron Smith. Rebecca will be Rebecca Stahl. Macey will be Macey Dewitt. Elizabeth will be Elizabeth Anderson. You may meet up with other operatives on your assignment so keep an eye open. You leave at 8:32 a.m. tomorrow.' _

"This sounds like it should be fun." Liz said after reading the file. Bex and Macey were too busy packing to hear her. She looked at me and asked, "Should we start hacking the CIA files so we can find more about this Will guy?"

"Sure. Just give me a moment to tell Bex and Macey where we are going so they know what to pack." I turned around and shouted so they would hear me in the closet-it's a giant closet- "Mace...Bex…We're going to Amsterdam!"

"Okay! Thanks!" Bex and Macey started taking some clothes out of the suitcases and replaced them with different, more suitable, clothes.

"Should we start with the basic procedure or just go at it separately?" I questioned Liz. I wasn't sure if she wanted to hack the file with my help or just asking me if she ran into trouble.

"We'll go at it separately and see where we get. If I need your help, I'll shout and you can do the same." Liz said already typing furiously on the keyboard.

After watching Liz for a few seconds-4.67 seconds to be precise- I turned to my own laptop. Since I knew where I was going, I was in the file in less than 2 seconds. I clicked on the file labeled Gallagher Assignments. There was then a file under our names. I clicked on that. It listed the exact same information as the file we got after supper and more. It had the following information on will.

**Name: Will Smith**

**Codename: Salamander **

**Age: 23**

**Description: Six feet one inches tall. Has short dirty blond hair with deep blue eyes. He is typically dressed in black t-shirts and jeans. Known to love candy especially butterfingers. Is called salamander due to the fact he is quick and evasive. Is the third best pavement artist known to the CIA, the first being Mathew Morgan, MIA, and the second Cameron Morgan, spy-in-training. He is strong and is extremely hard to find. **

**Last known location: Amsterdam**

"Did you finish reading the information yet Cammie?" Liz asked turning to me. "It seems like finding him will be a challenge."

"I agree. BEX MACEY GET OVER HERE SO WE CAN TELL YOU WHAT WE FOUND!" Liz jumped at the sudden shout. She turned to me with a mischievous shine in her eyes.

"Cammie, do you want to prank Bex and Macey before they come here? You know it will take them a good three minutes and 23 seconds to get in here. I have an idea. We could tell them that they file had the information wrong and that the file on the CIA browser said he was last seen in northern Russia. They would freak out about having to repack everything because of the climate changes."

"That's actually not a bad idea. I can imagine them now running around like a chicken with their heads cut off. Eww. That is not a good thought." I said with a grimace on my face. Liz looked at me like I was losing my mind. With all the things that have been happening, I wouldn't be surprised if I did.

"What did you guys find?" Bex and Macey asked simultaneously.

"We're sorry to tell you, but the file Solomon gave us had the wrong information on it. Will was actually last seen in Northern Russia so we are going to need clothes for cold weather." Liz said with a sad expression on her face. I turned to look at Bex and Macey. I counted down from three. Two. One.

"WHAT! We're going to have to repack everything. We packed for warmish weather not cold. This is going to change everything. We just finished too. I can't believe Mr. Solomon would do such a thing. The next time I see him I am going to…..Hey why are you laughing?" Bex and Macey were ranting sometimes at the same time but taking turns. They noticed that Liz and I were rolling on the floor laughing like crazy.

"You should've seen your face" Liz exclaimed through her laughter.

"It was priceless." I said laughing.

"You guys are so going to get it!" Bex said about to jump on me.

"They are, that's why we packed the clothes we did. Anyways we need to discuss the information for the trip so we have some idea of what we are getting ourselves into." Macey said this after stopping Bex from jumping on me. Bex had realized that Macey was right and got her serious face on.

"Okay so how hard is this going to be?" Bex asked looking at Liz and me.

"It's going to be hard. He is called salamander for a good reason. Apparently he is very evasive, quick, and loves butterfingers. He is the third best pavement artist after Cammie and her dad.

"Why is it important to know he loves butterfingers? Do they think that setting up a trap filled with butterfingers will let us catch him?" Macey said sarcastically.

Oops I guess I was so caught up in remembering Will that I got a little carried away. Will would probably fall into a trap if butterfingers were used. He loved them that much.

"I guess they thought that was an important fact. I don't know. I think we should get some sleep. It's 1:36 am. We are going to have a long day tomorrow and we will need a good night's sleep." As I point out the time, I see that I am not the only one surprised to see that time had flown so quickly.

"Goodnight everyone. I hope you remember to brush your teeth." Liz said. Her parents are dentist so she is crazy about healthy teeth.

"We did. Goodnight." The rest of us responded at the same time. As I try to fall asleep, I can't help myself from thinking about one of the lines from the file Joe handed us. _You may meet up with other operatives on your assignment so keep an eye open. _I think Joe put that in there for me specifically. I was the only one who knows about the Blackthorn Boys after all. I miss my brothers.


	5. Chapter 5

There something else I haven't told anyone. I have another brother. He's my twin. He is actually older than me by two minutes and six seconds. He calls me baby girl all the time because of it. We tell each other everything. His codename is Pac-Man. I forgot for a second that we actually have cell phones that work inside our schools. He goes to Blackthorn. I took out my phone and text him.

**Hey Pac-Man. Did you hear the news about Will? He's in Amsterdam.**

_Hey Chameleon. I did hear. Joe managed to tell me everything including the part about the Cov. Ops. Assignment._

**Are you guys going to be a part of it?**

_Yes. I'm guessing you gals are going to be a part of it too seeing as the file mentioned other operatives that we might meet._

**We are. Have you told the guys yet about me? I haven't told the girls yet. I think they might be mad at me for not telling them. Pac-Man I don't know what I'm going to do.**

_Chameleon It will be alright. Trust me. They already know about you, remember? You met them four summers ago. Anyways, we will find him. When do you leave? We are leaving at 8:30 am tomorrow. That means we should arrive there at 6:36 pm the same day._

**We leave at 8:32 am tomorrow, and should be arriving at the same time as you guys. I guess that means we will be meeting at the airport there. Joe will be with us. Do you mind telling the guys to act like they don't know me? I don't want to tell them yet.**

_Won't they realize that we are related by our looks? I mean we do look exactly the same except that I'm manlier._

**They saw a picture of Will and didn't say anything about our likeness. I don't think they will notice that we look alike. If anything, they will think that you are related to Will because the only difference between you and Will is that Will is older and has blue eyes instead of brown like us. Oh and he is taller.**

_He's only an inch taller than me. Don't worry I'll tell the guys to act like we don't know you. We are meeting Joe also. I will let Joe introduce us. Will you mention to him to not say anything?_

**Of course.**

_Well baby girl, I think we should get some sleep so we don't look like ghosts tomorrow. _

**Of course.**

_Your practically asleep already aren't you?_

**Of course.**

_Good night Baby girl._

**Of course. I mean good night Pac-Man.**

_LOL._

**Goodnight.**

_Goodnight._

It always takes us forever to finish talking and go to sleep. Eventually-34minutes and 21 seconds later- I finally fell asleep.

"Cammie get up or else I will burn your favorite sweater into ash." I ignored them. I was tired. I knew that they were not going to do anything to it. My favorite sweater was my dad's and they knew if they destroyed it, I would probably hate them forever.

"Cameron, get up now or else I will tell everyone your secrets." I opened my eyes to see Joe standing next to my bed.

"No you won't. I know too many of your secrets, one of them involving a frog, a duck, and a monkey at a certain zoo when I was five. Plus you would never risk me hating you for the rest of your life which would end up being shorter than normal if you get what I mean." I said this mumbling and rolling over on my bed. I then figured I might as well get up since I am awake now. I sat up and looked at my roommates and Joe.

I burst out laughing because their facial expressions are so amusing. Bex was staring at me, shocked, with her mouth open surprised that Joe would react like that. Macey was looking over her magazine with one perfected eyebrow raised. Liz was frozen with a toothbrush in her mouth and a brush in her hair. The funniest reaction was Joe. His face had paled to a complete white with his mouth hanging wide open with fear in his eye. He noticed me laughing and put his mask back up. He pretended that nothing happened.

"Now that you're awake, I would suggest getting ready because you only have fourteen minutes and twenty-four seconds to be on the plane." Joe said exiting the room. \

"Cammie three minute shower tops. I need to have time to do your makeup." Macey commanded me dragging me then throwing me into the shower. "Your time starts now."

I was in and out of the shower in two minutes and fifty seconds. Liz had set out my clothes for me. They were my favorite. A black t-shirt with jeans. Macey grabbed me, set me in a chair and started doing my makeup while Bex dried my hair and put it into a perfect ponytail. I guess I will always be a CammieDoll to them.

We looked at the time and saw we had one minute and seventeen seconds to get in the helicopter that would take up to the airport. We sprinted down the stairs, running past groups of girls going to breakfast. They shout out good byes and good lucks at us as we go. We got to the helicopter with four seconds to spare.

"I will be meeting you guys at the airport in Amsterdam. The people you will be working with be there too. We will meet at the baggage claim. Have a nice flight." Joe said this and left to give the other groups of girls similar instruction and such.

"I wonder who we will be working with." Liz said. We all looked at each other and shrugged. I knew I should tell them about Blackthorn but decided to do that on the plane. We did get the plane all to ourselves anyways.

I looked back at Gallagher after the helicopter took off. I didn't know when we would see it again. It's a very pretty sight from up here. I sighed and looked at the girls. They were looking right back at me. We all laughed at ourselves.

It only took us five minutes and fifty-eight seconds to arrive at the airport. We got to our private jet. It was going to be a long flight, at least nine hour flight. The jet left the airport at nine am exactly. The jet had the couches around the edges of the walls. I sat next to Macey. Bex and Liz were sitting next to each other right across from us. I decide to tell them about Blackthorn now. I'll just leave out the fact that I know some of the people.

"Hey guys" They all turned to me. "I was snooping the other day in my mom's office and I found a picture of my dad and Solomon wearing a sweater with the name Blackthorn on it. I didn't know what it was so I researched it a bit. When I googled it, I found out it was a detention center for troubled male teens in Maine."

"Mr. Solomon was a troubled teen. That's going in the year book." Bex said. Macey, Liz, Bex and I came up with the idea of making a yearbook for just the four of us so we could look at it when we were older.

"Bex let her continue. I have a feeling that isn't the end of it." Liz said looking very serious. Liz never liked it when people interrupted her learning.

"Anyways I did a little more digging. Blackthorn is a school for spies." I paused for a dramatic effect. "Boy spies."

"No way." "What! How didn't I know this!?" "It's a good thing I did your makeup"

I'm assuming you can tell who said what. If you can't, the order was Bex, Liz, and Macey. I'm a little shocked that they didn't realize that there was a school for boy spies. I mean where do you think the other half of the spies come from. Now that I think about it. "Where did you think the other half of the spies come from?"

"She has a valid point. Hey look we're almost there." Macey said. We looked out the window and the airport was right there. Just then the pilot said, "Please buckle your seat belts, we are going to land shortly." We buckled out seat belts and looked at each other in excitement. I can't wait to see the boys again even if I have to pretend I don't know them.

We landed, got off the plane, and went to baggage claim. Just like Packman said we arrived there at the same time. Our eyes connected and we both flashed a quick smile before pretending not to know each other.

"Mr. Solomon is over there. I guess we are just going to meet the boys over there." Bex said looking very excited but dangerous.

"Well let's go meet the boys." I said walking towards Joe. This was going to be interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello, Mr. Solomon." The four of us said at the exact same time.

"Hello, Ladies. I hope you had a nice flight. I would like to introduce to you..."

"Hello Blackthorn Boys. My name is Bex." Bex interrupted Joe letting Joe know that we knew about the other school. Joe wasn't surprised seeing as he knew I knew.

"Hello Gallagher Girls. My name is Grant." Grant introduced himself. Bex and Grant would be perfect for each other. They are both great at P&E. Joe was rolling his eyes. He did it really fast so no one noticed. Well no one but me.

"I'm Cammie." I said 'introducing' myself. The two other boys looked at me then decided to introduce themselves in order.

"I'm Jonas. I'm on the R&D track. The others are all Cov. Ops."

"I'm Preston. I'm a year older than everyone because I started late."

"I'm Macey." Macey and Preston were looking at each other. They obviously knew each other because both their dads were in politics.

"I'm Liz. I'm also on the R&D track." Liz blushed when she looked at Jonas. They would be cute together.

I noticed that Zach wasn't there. I looked at the other boys to see if they knew anything about it, but they just gave me that look that said 'We'll tell you later'.

I sighed, but looked at Joe for further instructions. I knew what he was going to say, but I had a cover to keep up.

"You guys will be staying in the hotel on Main Street. Don't worry Macey. They have a five star rating. You have a day to get used to the city, and to get to know each other. After that your mission will start. Here is your keys and have fun." Joe said this but then turned around to leave. I knew he would want to talk to me so I blended into the crowd to follow him.

"Where did Cammie go?" I heard Grant ask someone.

"Who knows. She goes where she wants and will never be found unless she wants to." Bex responded to him.

I followed Joe to a secluded area in a random park we found. We sat on a bench after buying an ice cream cone from a truck so we blended in more. After a few minutes -2.45 minutes- Joe started to talk.

"I'm surprised they didn't ask what the keys were for."

"I'm taking an educated guess that they weren't to the hotel rooms, but for the awesome cars that are parked in the hotel's parking lot."

"Your guess was right."

"So….Where's Zach?"

"He hasn't been in Blackthorn for a while. More like five years, two months, and seven days."

"WHAT… How's that possible? He only stopped texting me two months, three weeks, and six days ago. And he's visited me for a week pretty much every summer, except for the past three summers!" I look at Joe letting him see the confusion in my eyes. I should have guessed he wasn't at Blackthorn when he stopped visiting and texting me. No wonder Pack-Man hadn't said anything about him for a while. I feel dumb now.

"He's talked to you. I guess that's a good thing. I'm sorry I never told you about him. I just didn't want to upset you. I believe that he is helping Will find your dad."

"Why would Will take Zach and not me? I mean I know everything Zach knows. I'm the better pavement artist. Why did he not take me with him?" I started to feel sad. Just because I don't cry doesn't mean I can't feel bad.

Joe looked at me and gave me a little hug. "I don't know Cammie, but I will certainly find out."

After that bit of slipping, I regained control over my mask. I realized that Zach leaving also hurt Joe a lot. After Joe went with my dad on a mission once, he came home with Zach all beat up. Zach was three. Will was nine. My twin and I were three also. We were best friends ever since. My dad and Will taught the three of us, Zach, my brother, and I, all that they knew. Dad had taught Will earlier than us seeing as he is six years older than us.

"I'm sorry Joe. I should have realized this is as hard on you as it is on me. I mean you are Zach's father." I looked at Joe sadly. Joe had adopted Zach two days after he brought him home.

"It's alright Cammie. Anyways, you should probably get back to the girls and guys. You do realize that you and Jonas look a lot alike right? They're going to notice." Joe said with a fake stern look on his face.

"Yeah I know. I'm going to talk to the guys tonight about what we are going to do. Well good talk Joe good talk." I said in the way that Joe and I used to talk when I was little.

Joe laughed and said, "I agree good talk." Joe then started walking down a random street. I sat on the bench for another fifteen point two seconds and stood up. I shook my head to clear my mind though to people walking around, it looked like I was shaking my hair out. I actually enjoyed my walk to the hotel. It was nice out.

I walked into the hotel and saw Liz walking towards the stairs. I followed her up the stairs till the sixth floor. She stopped at the door numbered 639 and used her key card to open it. She slipped it in her pocket, but when she walked in, it fell out of her pocket. This is perfect. Now I can go into the room without knocking. I picked up the key and listened through the door just to hear music blasting. I smirked and thought that this will be fun.

I slipped the keycard in and the light flashed green. I slowly opened the door and peaked in. Bex, Liz, and Macey were standing in the middle of the room dancing and singing. I walked in, closed the door and slowly snuck up on them. I stood right behind them and shouted, "BOO!"

"Ahhh!" They all jumped and Liz screamed a little. They turned around and glared at me.

"Cammie!" Liz wined at me, "I wish you would stop doing that!"

"Where have you been? I wanted to go shopping thirty minutes ago." Macey said. She did that little pouty face that people do when they are trying to complain, but can't stop smiling.

"Well sorry for finding out what the keys Solomon gave us are for. I guess you're not interested in the fact that the four really nice cars in the parking lot are ours for the mission. I mean he gave me a key to a Ferrari, Macey a key to a Mustang, Grant a key to Chevrolet, and finally to Jonas a key to a Lamborghini." I said this knowing that they would freak out after two seconds.

"What!? Solomon got us awesome cars to drive. No way!" They exclaimed in more or less terms.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go shopping." Macey is uber-excited. We got in the cars and drove to the nearest mall. There we ran into the boys.

"I see you found the cars." Jonas said. We all smiled. We were all excited about the cars.

"Do you mind if we shop with you?" Grant asked looking at Bex.

"Sure." Bex said with a mischievous look.

I looked at Grant and said in a grave tone, "You shouldn't have said that."

I looked away and started following Macey to the next shop. Macey dragged us to and from stores till night fell. By then the boys were carrying all our bags. There were about thirty-four of them. We were all exhausted, well I wasn't and the boys weren't, so we went back to the hotel to go to bed. We all got ready for bed and went to bed. I waited till everyone was asleep then I snuck out of the room without waking them and went to the boys room.

"So what are we going to do?" I said looking at my brother.

"We should tell them tomorrow. Liz was already looking at me funny."

"Okay. You don't have to explain about Zach. Joe already did." Tomorrow was going to be fun.

"Good. I wasn't sure how I was going to tell you. I mean as your brother, I should have told you five years, two months, and seven days ago, but I couldn't."

"That's okay Jonas. You're still my brother even if you didn't tell me. Grant, Preston, It nice to see you again. Remember Grandma said if you guys want to come back again to visit Jonas and I in Nebraska, you're always welcome." With that I went and hugged everyone in the room. It was so nice to see them again and not have to hide it.


	7. Chapter 7

I was smiling like crazy. I've missed my guys. Sure I'm missing a few, but still, it nice to see them. "So now that we know that we are going to tell them tomorrow, how do we tell them? We obviously have to tell them before we start looking for Will."

"How about tomorrow everyone gathers in our room, we will put you and Jonas next to each other, and see if someone notices. You guys could also stop acting like you don't know each other. That way they will see that you're close and wonder why you are. They will ask questions, and then you tell them." Grant finished with a smile. He always came up with the best plans. Preston was sitting next to Grant nodding.

"I agree with Grant. Though what do we do if no one asks questions?" Preston asked. He always thinks thing through and comes up with the right questions when needed.

"If they don't ask any questions, I could pretend to slip up and call Cam baby girl. I do call her that a lot anyways, right baby girl." I smiled at Jonas. He does call me that a lot.

"Should we just call each other by our nicknames anyways?" I looked at Jonas. I always called him Joey. Calling Jonas Joey and Solomon Joe confused them both at first. It was funny the first time I did that.

"_Hey Joe come push me on the swing!" My four year old self called to Joe._

"_Coming Camster!" Joe said. I giggled as he called me that._

"_Joey! Joe is going to push us on the swing!" I yelled at Jonas._

_Jonas looked at me, and then at Joe. "Is she talking to me or you?" He asked innocently. Joe just shrugged his shoulders._

"_I'm talking to you, silly!" I giggled some more at the looks Jonas and Joe had on their faces. "What, you can call me baby girl, but I can't call you Joey. How fair is that!?" I fake pouted._

"_I'm just surprised and I thought you were talking to Joe." Jonas said looking at me. "Anyways, Isn't Joe going to push us on the swings?"_

"_Yep! Come on Joe and Joey. Let's go!" I jumped up and ran to the swings._

I laughed loudly after thinking of it. Jonas looked at me and started laughing to. We were probably thinking about the same thing.

"If you guys are done laughing, I think we should get going to bed. It's going to be a long day tomorrow." Preston said. I finally stopped laughing and turned to the guys.

"Goodnight everyone. We'll be in your room at seven thirty-two tomorrow."

"Goodnight Cams." Preston and Grant said.

"Goodnight Baby Girl." Jonas said.

…

"GOOD MORNING PEOPLE IN THIS ROOM!" I shouted startling everyone awake.

"CAMMIE. It's only seven oh two. Why are you so bloody loud?" Bex yelled at me while chucking a pillow at me.

"Oh no reason. Just that I told the boys we would be in their room at seven thirty-two, and I thought I would give you guys time to get dressed." I said nonchalantly.

"Cammie, you have to stop doing this. I'm going to have a heart attack one day and die and you'll feel bad knowing that you're the cause. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready." Bex said dramatically.

Liz looked at me and smiled. "She must be nervous about seeing Grant."

"Like you're not excited to see Jonas." I smirked when she blushed.

"Ummm… I need to get ready now." Liz nervously said. I started laughing at how my sisters were acting. Wait a minute where is Macey.

"Macey? Where are you?" I started looking and looked through the peep hole on the door. Outside Macey was talking to Preston. I started to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Macey. Why didn't you tell me about being a spy?"

"The same reason you didn't tell me that you were a spy Preston."

"Good point. On another note I'm glad you are."

"Why?"

"Because I can do this." With that said Preston grabbed Macey and dipped her like a professional dancer would. He lightly kissed her on the lips and let her back up.

"Uhhhh…" Wow Macey is speechless. That's a sight to see.

"Macey I know we have only been dating without our parents knowing, will you be my official and not secret girlfriend?"

"Yes of course Preston!" Macey was smiling like there was no tomorrow. She actually squealed a little too. She must really like Preston.

"Well I'll see you in a while in our room. Tell Cammie I said Good morning."

Macey raised her perfect eyebrow and replied, "I will but why? You'll see her in a while in your room with everyone else." Preston just messed up big time. If there is one thing you do not do when trying to keep a secret until someone gives the go ahead is to single said person out. Especially after making them your girlfriend.

"No reason. I'll tell you later." Preston must have realized his mistake and quickly tried to hide it by walking into the boy's room really fast.

"That was strange." Macey mumbled as she opened the door. She saw me looking at her with a smirk and said, "I guess you know that Preston says hi."

"Yep" I said popping the p. I turned around and noticed that everyone was now ready to go to the boys' room so we head out the door. In the hallway outside of the boys' room, I turned to Liz and Bex and said, "Macey is dating Preston."

With that said I turned around and opened the boys' door with the key I had swiped from Jonas yesterday and laughed as I heard Liz and Bex questioning Macey as Macey tried to get them to quiet down. Jonas saw me laughing and asked, "Why are you laughing so hard?"

"You'll see Joey. Just wait a second." I flashed the boys a smiled and sat down to enjoy the scene in front of me.

"What does she mean you're dating Preston?" "Since when have you been dating?" "Preston you're dating Macey?" "That's where you disappeared to this morning."

"GUYS! STOP TALKING AND GIVE US A CHANCE TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS! Thank you. Bex, she means I'm dating Preston. Liz, since a while ago. Preston I'll let you answer the rest."

"Grant, Yes I'm dating Macey. Jonas, that is where I was. Everyone happy now. Yes. Good. We have more things to discuss now." Preston and Macey smiled at each other.

"Well I believe Preston is right. We have to talk about the mission now. Baby girl why don't you start off with how we should split up." Jonas said inconspiculously using my nickname liked we agreed.

"Well Joey, I was thinking we could have Preston and Macey in one group Bex and Grant in another. Liz and you can be tech. support. Finally I will be my chameleony self and look around my way."

Liz looked like she solved the world's greatest equation and was looking between Jonas and me. I was surprised that she noticed so soon, but it was Liz we were talking about. Macey was noticing the looks Liz was giving us, and you could almost see the light bulb go off above her head as she made sense of those looks and what Preston said. I wasn't surprised she got that before Bex because Bex was of in LaLa-land staring at Grant. Macey indiscreetly elbowed her causing her to jump and look at Macey who was looking at Liz who was looking at Jonas and I. Bex then screamed, "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?"

"Well you see. There once was a tiger who" Bex cut me off with, "Cammie don't you dare change the subject on me!"

"Sorry." I looked at Jonas, not sure how to go on. He shrugged and gave me the universal signal to go on. I glared at him for not being any help and said, "Jonasismytwinbrotherandhisfr iendscameovertomygrandparent shouseduringthesummersoiknow everyonehere."

Everyone stared at me for speaking so fast until Macey said, "Did you just say that Jonas is your twin brother and his friends came over to your grandparents' house during the summer so you know everyone here." I'm glad she caught all that so I don't have to repeat that. I simply nodded my head. I don't get scared often, but I was scared that they were going to be mad at me for not telling them.

"I knew it! I thought you two looked the same, but I couldn't be sure because you acted like you had no clue who the other person was." Liz was happy that she was right. She looked at Bex.

"Cam, why didn't you tell us?" Bex asked in a small voice showing that she was slightly hurt that I didn't tell my best friend.

"I couldn't. Well I could but that would have put Jonas in more danger than he already is. The COC is after me, but they do not know where Jonas is. They think he's dead. I'm quite surprised they haven't realized he's alive yet because he is at Nebraska with me every summer. I know none of you would have told anyone, but I couldn't take the chance of someone overhearing. I hope you can forgive me." I looked at Bex, Macey and Liz in their eyes as I said this to get the point through that I am truly sorry.

"We get it. Next time, tell us." They all said this simultaneously. It's quite creepy how they did that. I got up and gave them a giant hug.

"Not meaning to interrupt, but we do need to discuss the mission." Grant said. I smiled and turned around.

"I was serious about the groups. We will each go and look for any sign of the target. We'll meet back here at five to share what we have found. We will be wearing coms that Liz and Joey will be talking through. We'll just look in random areas today. Go where your gut tells you guys. Everyone agreed. Good. Good luck and let's go!" I said this quickly because I really wanted to go and find Will now. As I thought this I felt a slight pang of guilt as I recalled the girls telling me to tell them next time if something big was happening. Oh well. A girl's got to do, what a girl's got to do.


	8. Chapter 8

I watched everyone walk away except for Jonas. Liz left to get her computer and the rest of her equipment leaving Jonas and I a few minutes to discuss a few more details of our plan.

Jonas handed me another com. unit. I looked at him funny until he explained why he gave it to me. "It's a com. unit that is hooked up to only one other unit which I have. It allows us to talk about the more secretive part of the plan without the others hearing."

"That is awesome. Will you pass me your other laptop real quick? I have an idea to shorten down the search area for Will. I told you how Zach would contact me right? Well he probably keeps the same phone with him all the time in case I would need him. All I would have to do is find the cell phone which in turn finds Zach which in turn finds Will. I hope."

Joey got up and grabbed his laptop and gently tossed it to me and started to get his equipment set up. "That's a great idea. It will probably work. I just finished writing a program on that laptop that actually tracks down cell phones even if they are turned off or dead."

"That is great. You're full of surprises this morning. Do I just type in the number or do I have to plug in my cell phone in to the computer?"

"The second one." There was a loud bang in the hallway followed by an oopsie daisy and we both knew that Liz would be in here shortly. I quickly plugged in my cell phone and the information downloaded from my phone instantly. I gave Jonas his laptop back after unplugging my phone. As I was about to open the door when I turned to him and said, "Make sure to tell me what pops up through our comms." I opened the door and started down the hallway. I past Liz and smiled at her and continued my way.

"Be careful and have fun!" Liz yelled after me. "Always do." I finally reached the elevator. I walked into the elevator and was glad that it was empty.

...

I was wondering around the streets, admiring the scenery. Well at least that's what it would look like to other people. In all actuality I was observing everyone's faces, what they were wearing, their height, ect... Neither of my targets have been sighted. I heard static coming from my comms before I heard Bex.

"This is Duchess. Has anyone seen anything yet? Greek God and I are in a café south of the hotel. We have seen nothing."

"This is Devious. Conman and I have seen nothing also. We are walking the streets in the east."

"This is Bookworm and Pac Man. We are watching all surveillance in the west. There are two hundred and two cameras just in the west part of the city. It's crazy."

"Wow. This is Chameleon. I have walked the streets surrounding the hotel, the streets in a one mile radius around the hotel, and am now heading to the west. Keep your eyes open."

I was heading west like I said I was when I saw this guy who was packing a gun. I decided it would be best if I just followed him for now to see where he would end up. The guy, who I shall now nickname Blondie, met up with two other guys, Brownie and Blackie. _I really need to come up with better nicknames._ They all headed into a mall called The Great Mall. _Very original name._ They went into this very small store that most people wouldn't have noticed. It had a sign on it which read Storage.

"Chameleon. Do you copy? This is Pac Man."

"Pac Man I hear you loud and clear. What's up?"

"I got a signal from the cell that was placed in your cell under the name Zach."

"Where is it?" I interrupted him. I can't believe there was a signal.

"I was getting to that part. It's coming off a small room in a mall to the west of the hotel called The Great Mall. Hah! That's a very original name. Anyways, if you walk into the mall, there is a small roomed marked storage."

"I see it."

"I brought up the blueprints of the mall. That room is actually an entrance to a system of rooms that to a main room where everything of importance is."

"Sounds easy enough. Entrance point."

"That's the thing. There's only one accessible entrance. The front door."

"Well that makes things a little more difficult."

"There is a reason you are called the Chameleon. People fear that name. They never see you. You can do it."

"Thanks for the pep talk. I should probably start working on my disguise now. I'll talk to you later."

I watched the entrance, seeing who all walked in and out and what they were wearing. They were wearing a variety of clothes. Some were dressed as maintenance. Others were dressed as clothing clerks. I decided that I would be best dressed as a clerk. I picked a clerk that looked slightly like me, and followed her to the bathroom. I stuck a patch on her, and hid her in the closet.

I took her uniform and was glad that she was wearing a cami and shorts under it. I was surprised that the clothes fit me perfectly.

"I am going to go in now. Make sure that the others don't realize I'm gone." I told Pac Man.

"Don't worry. I'm going to tell them that your com unit broke, and I will keep in contact you through cell phone."

"Gotcha. Well wish me luck."

"Stay safe sis."

I put my hair up, out of my face, and I headed towards the door. I followed the most obvious rule of being unnoticed, walk with a purpose. I reached the door, took a deep breath, and walked in. What I found when I walked in, was exactly what you would find in a normal storage room. Boxes. Lots of boxes.

"Pac Man a little help here. All I see are boxes."

"Turn to the left. There should be a door behind that really big box."

I turned to the left and saw three large boxes. I figured it would behind one of the three. I moved to the one on the left. Bingo. I walked through the door and started to follow this random person around, knowing that they knew where they were going more than I would. We walked through thirty-one doors, passed seventy two small vents, and walked two point eight miles. This all took twenty minutes and fifty two seconds. We walked through one last door before we were in the main lounge area.

I turned to the sign that pointed out the bathrooms and walked towards it. Once I was sure no one else was in there I contacted Jonas again.

"Pac Man is it safe to speak?"

"From the blue prints and surveillance cameras, I figure it is. Did you make it in all right?"

"Perfectly fine. I'm switching my disguise now because they are all wearing something professional now. Good thing I packed an extra outfit."

"Yes good thing. When you go back out there, I am going to tell you where to go in order to end up at where the signal is. It's not that far away anymore."

"Okay great plan. How is everyone?"

"Worried about you because they can't contact you. Macey and Preston are slightly suspicious because they know how good our equipment is. Liz is trying to figure out where she went wrong with the com unit. Bex and Grant are hoping something will happen soon because they are getting bored just looking."

"So in other words Macey and Preston have figured out I am doing something dangerous. Liz is being Liz. As Grant and Bex are being themselves too. That sounds fun."

"Hurry up and get a move on. We don't have time for you to be a smart alack.

I guess I got on his nerve a little. We both tend to have shorter fuses when we are anxious about something. Stalling is just going to give Zach a chance to escape.

"Yes sir."

I walked out of the bathroom and heard Jonas whispering instructions in my ear for where to go. "Left, Right, Straight, Right, Right, Left no Right, Straight, Left." Door through door and hallway through hallway I walked. I ended up outside a door when I heard Jonas say, "The signals right through that door."

I open the door and see Blondie, Brownie, and Blackie with this other guy staring at me.

"What do you want?" said Blondie. He crossed his arms and glared at me.

"Oh I was told that Charlie from HR needs to see him a.s.a.p." I said hoping that someone was named Charlie and that there was an HR. I pointed at the other guy who was still staring at me.

"Very well. You both can go" I sighed in my mind and started walking back the way I came. The other guy kept following me. I got to the outside of the Great Mall. I called Jonas on my cell.

"Hey Joey! Can you tell everyone to meet up at the fountain in the middle of the city…That's awesome….Thanks...See you there…..M'kay Bye!"

I was grateful that the phone call didn't last that long. I hated speaking like that. I looked into a nearby mirror and saw that the guy was still following me. I made it look like I was trying to lose him, when in reality I was making sure he was the only one following me.

When I finally got to the center of the city, I saw everyone gathered around the edge of the fountain off to the left. I walked up to them and gave them a look that said, "Be on guard." I joined there circle and saw the guy walk towards us. I decided to finally speak.

"Bout time you caught up. I always win when we play hide and seek. Remember that?"

"Of course I remember. How could I forget? You always had to rub it in."

"Anyone else confused?" Bex asked looking between me and the stranger.

"I think that would be all of us." Grant added with a wink. Of course he knew what was going on. He just didn't want Bex to be the only one clueless.

I decided to have some fun while getting rid of my frustrations that had built up over the years. I ran towards the man in that cheesy movie way with my arms spread wide. He thought I was going to give him a hug so he opened his arms wide. At the last moment I shifted my weight and punched him in the face. _Hah! Take that_. I turned around and started walking away towards the hotel. As I was walking I could hear them talking.

"What the heck was that for!?" The man said clutching his nose.

"That's what you get for leaving her behind. You know how she gets when she's mad. Go run and apologize till she gets so sick of it that she forgives you." Jonas said with a knowing glint in his eyes.

"Should have expected that. Oh well. Thanks man." He started to go towards her.

"Oh by the way, it's good to see you again Zach."

"It's good to see you too. Now I have to go before I'm in even more trouble than I am now." And with that Zach took off towards me in hope of getting me to forgive him.


	9. Chapter 9

_**I'd like to thank Kaitgirl for helping me come up with some awesome ideas. Couldn't have done it without you!**_

I figured the best way to confront Zach about our little problem was to find a nice quiet place where no one would be to avoid having witnesses when I murder, I mean talk to him. I continued walking around for a while after walking past the hotel. I remembered seeing a park not too far from there. As I'm walking I'm trying to get my emotion under control. I don't normally have this problem, but seeing Zach again after so many years has caused old emotions to come to the surface. The most prominent was the anger of him and Will leaving without me. Then there's the sadness of being left alone and by myself. Besides confusion and hurt the last emotion I felt was happiness. I was so glad he was alright. He is after all my best friend.

I finally made it to the park. By this time the sun was starting to set. I walked over to the trails and started down one. After twenty-six minutes and thirty-eight seconds I stopped. This would be a perfect spot. In the middle of the forest there was a clearing off the trail a little ways. I suspect it was meant to be used as a picnic area. I walked to the middle of it and turned around. Zach was there with his famous 'I know something you don't' smirk on his face. That caused me to glare at him until he stops smirking. I decided I wouldn't say anything to him until he did. Luckily I didn't have to wait long.

"Hey Cammie." Zach started not liking the silence. He managed to look a little guilty. That caused some of the anger to ebb away, but not a lot. "So your mad at me right."

That was the understatement of the century. I wasn't mad. I was furious. I kept quiet because I knew that once I started I would not be able to stop so I continued glaring.

"I'll take that as a yes. Sorry?" I couldn't believe it. He thought just saying sorry would make everything better.

"Sorry? That's all you can say. I go thinking for years that you're safe and sound at Blackthorn only to find out that you've been gone with Will. Sure that's not as bad as knowing that you knew where Will was and that I was worried about him. You could have told me that he was okay, but no. You had to keep that to yourself. Not even that but you two left me all by myself. Sure I had the girls and Jonas but that's not the same. I had four people that I tell everything to and in the span of three years that dropped to two. Then you stopped texting and calling two months, three weeks, and six days ago. I could understand you stop visiting me, but to cut off all communication with me only to find out you weren't where you lead me to believe you were." At this point in time my anger had reached a new high. I couldn't speak any more. I moved towards him and tried to punch him. He managed to block the first one but I hit him in the stomach with the next punch. I felt like I was in P&E sparring but instead of him trying to retaliate he just kept on dodging.

"I thought you had died." For the first time every that I know of, Zach had looked shocked. I guess it had to do with the tears that had started to fall from my eyes. I was ashamed to know that I let my emotions get the better of me again. I sent one last kick at Zach before I turned. I couldn't look at him anymore. I didn't want him to see me cry. I felt him come up behind me and hug me. I tried to pull away, but he just hugged me tighter.

"I really am sorry." He whispered. I turned around and just sobbed into his jacket. After about five minutes of me crying and Zach just rubbing my back, I was finally back in control. I rubbed my eyes and stood back. I was blushing slightly from my meltdown I just had. Zach was looking at me with guilt and something else in his eyes.

Now that I was thinking straight again I realized something. "Hey Zach. I know it's been a while, but why was I able to find you so easy. I know that Jonas helped but it has never been this easy before." Zach looked conflicted like he was having a debate with himself.

"Well you see…. I wanted you to find me." I raised my eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Will missed his check-in with me and I don't know where he is. His signal in his cellphone is gone and I can't find him. I need your and Jonas's help." I felt like I had been slapped. I assumed that since Zach was here that Will wouldn't be that far behind. You know what people say about assuming. Zach continued, "We need to get Jonas and go to my safe house."

"How about we meet up with everyone so they don't think you kidnapped me?" I said this in a tone which showed him he had no choice in the matter. He shrugged his shoulders as a way of showing he didn't mind.

"Lead the way princess." He said with that smirk on his face. I smacked him on the back of the head. He had always called me that just to get on my nerves. He's called me that enough that Will had also taken to calling me that also. If anyone else tried, they would find themselves in a closet somewhere. I'm just glad that Jonas calls me baby girl instead.

We start back the trail to get back to the main part of the park so they could go to the hotel. It was completely dark out now and there was no moon out. We had a hard time seeing even for us spies because the trees were blocking out the only light there was. I started wishing that I didn't walk so far on the trail. It was just our luck that it started raining. Hard. There was a flash of lightning and I saw a silhouette of someone for a moment before it got dark again. I nudged Zach to ask if he saw it too. He nodded yes. Oh great.

We started running because we knew no normal person would be out in this weather. There was a fork in the trail ahead. We had to go right to get back to the hotel, but with another flash of lightning we saw that it had been blocked off with more people. I thought back to the map of the trail I saw at the entrance of the trails and remembered that the left trail led to a dead end. One glance at Zach and I knew he knew it also. We were either going to have to fight or go off trail. We were at a disadvantage either way. We had no clue how many people were out there and we didn't know the terrain of the forest. It was going to be bad either way. I looked at Zach again to see he was looking at me with determination in his eyes. We were going to fight.

We stop and turn back to back. The lightning was constant now so we could see everything. The thunder was rumbling so loud that we couldn't really hear the people coming. I counted twelve people on my side and another fourteen on Zach's. I had a feeling there was going to be more. All at once it seemed they were coming at us. I fell into a rhythm of punching and kicking. I managed to dodge most of the punches and kicks sent my way, but with so many people coming at me I get hit hard multiple times. I'm starting to tire. I knock another person out and looked to see how Zach was doing. He seemed to get the really big guys. He had a couple cuts on his face and I could see blood on his shirt. I hoped it was from the other guy. I turned back to look in front of me in time to dodge a punch to my face, but I hadn't dodged it completely. It had hit me in the shoulder. I heard a pop and knew that my arm was dislocated.

I tried to ignore the pain, but I knew I was at a greater disadvantage now. I could only use one arm. I was stuck on defense now. I was feeling my energy leaving me faster now that I was in such pain. I started getting slower which caused me to get hit more. I saw ten more people come out of the trees surrounding us and groaned. This wasn't bad. This was terrible. I was in the middle of punching someone in the face when I heard a grunt of pain from Zach. I turned around and saw him get punched extremely hard in the gut. I turned around to finish the guy off who I was fighting so I could help Zach, but when I did turn around I got punch in the face and before I could black out I heard Zach yell, "CAMMIE!"


End file.
